Land of Anarchy
Land of Anarchy II is the Land of Anarchy II Welcome to the Land of Anarchy II, our wall based RP, similar to EOEP, and SAP, respective to other groups. Welcome to LoA II, or just LoA if you wish. This will be the new addition to the devastated universe of LoA. So this will be a sort of 'Change List' per say, this will mostly pertain to simple changes to LoA that we the admins, and singular owner, think that will smooth out the wall rp. First, would be the change to mandatory stat descriptions, yeah those. The numerical stats will no longer be mandatory, barter, speech, and guns is no longer needed. But I would like you to continue using the SPECIAL stat up upon the unit description. Second, Will be the addition of some sort of settlement system. It is still not solid yet, and will be made such soon, please hang in tight for official word on said subject. Third, would be the LoA total collected knowledge added to the wiki. PLEASE DO NOT DELETE ANY OF YOUR WORK, OR CONTRIBUTIONS TO THE WIKI OR TO LOA. We like seeing the work and effort made, so if you wish to add on to LoA's lore, add a new page, take up as much room as you need, just please don't delete your old page. Even the page from LoA I, to LoA II. Fourth, this new generation will be a lot like the first one with much of the same gameplay mechanics and such. Now all of America, Canada, Mexico, and the Caribbean is open to start and RP in. Please, stick to the rules on this, try not to deviate from this. Fifth, LoA is not just about one single person! You can either be a singular person, or a faction. Please we want to encourage both gameplay styles to you. Don't feel discouraged to not play either one. Sixth, Please, also keep in mine, that when you start up in a certain location I need you guys to keep mind on the terrain you are surrounded by. So if you start in the Mojave Desert I need you to focus on finding, and conserving, water. Or if you are in the far north, keep focused on staying warm and finding food, or in the jungles you need to keep an eye on heat exhaustion and the disease. Seventh, Info-bars are actually not mandatory. But if you wish to continue using them I will have a page up soon to give you access to simple, and advanced, info-bar's and the information to edit and modify these with ease. Hell, even a lot of Wiki lingo used to make complicated, and intricate, pages. Please keep in mind I am doing all of these edit on my own time and may take a lot of time to do for me. Eighth, All factions have the ability to pick a unique faction trait that benefits them. Talk to an admin if you wish to make your trait valid cannon. From there the admins will tell if said trait is OP or not. Rules. *'Stay in Canada, Mexico, America, and the Caribbean.' Do not stray out of the state please, you may make references of out of the area things Ex; "I am from Moscow." Or "My story begins in London.". Do not bring anything into or out of the designated area of play. *'Scarcity is necessity in the city' It may not make sense because I just wanted it to rhyme but the idea is that in an apocalypse everything runs out, well in the cities at least idk about the forests, or jungles. So if you are in the city please remember that there is a small amount of ammo, guns, water, food, and things you generally need to live with. *'Limit the use of, and amount here by' I know they exist in this time line, but I want to make sure that we all don't go aircraft nuts, so if you find an aircraft it will most likely need a lot of repair, fuel, or parts to get / keep running. *'Cities are Dead, but the wilderness might not be' Don't be scared to venture out in to the forests of TES, become one with the nature. Were not going to punish city dwellers, but there will be a better incentive to live out in the woods. *'Non-Admin factions can only claim one city or town at the start of their LoA experience.' Please do not claim an entire state / group of county's / county on the start of your LoA experience. *'It isn't much of a rule but...' When doing a singular RP try to do everything in summaries, your not being forced to but it will help reduce the amount of posting you will have to do ^.^ *'General Rule of thumb' To RP in loA you need to abbreviate your faction's name / characters name, and place them in to brackets. Ex: Baltimore Raiders BR Minnesota Destroyers MD Sarah Clarkks SK John Lukks JL. *'LoA faction rules on the wiki' You must List what kind of a faction you are. Please be very specific in how your faction operates in its governmental dealings. *'Only Admins and Educators can control Bandits / Raiders.' Self explanatory. Let me know if rules need to be added, or changed, or removed entirely. ~spore History of the LoA universe. In the beginning everything was just, man killed each other with rock and bone and non-complicated judicial systems we in place by basic hominids. But when time progressed and a small group of people turned in to a civilization -- a race -- they began to make laws of their own, mistakes as time went by had grown so large that they needed to be recorded. So from the first civilization to nearly the last we recount the history and mistakes of the race known as "Homosapien". 2020 - Oil companies claim there isn't as munch oil left as previously thought. This causes a massive price increase in oil doubling revenue to the oil industries. 2022 - As global tensions rise due to oil concerns, several of the oil companies that previously released information regarding lessened oil reserves, realizing their mistake, claim they have discovered several new reserves. This causes companies that were content with their situation to become anger at those that claimed there were new oil reserves. Arms Dealers and PMCs also become frustrated as global tensions decrease with the news. 2026 - By now, the oil industry is split in two. One half wants to fix their mistake made in 2020 and the other half wants to keep the world under their thumb by still pretending there is less oil than previously thought. Corporate warfare begins in April, 2026. The first battles are not fought on the battlefield, but in the cyber world. 2027 - The first physical battle of the First Corporate War takes place in Saudi Arabia. A PMC force, funded by an unknown company, quickly took over an undefended private oil refinery. From this point forward, the battle shifts from the cyber world to reality. However, the war is still waged on in the cyber world. 2029 The First Corporate War ends after Saudi Arabia threats to expel all trouble causing oil companies. Companies embroiled in the war comply and sign agreements bringing them to peace. However, companies in Saudi Arabia continue corporate espionage. A few large companies part of the First CW, begin the Second Corporate War a few months later. The Second CW goes on in Iraq, Qatar, Kuwait. One of these companies is Chinese and another Vietnamese. 2030 - With many PMC groups begin to take side jobs from gangs, mafias, and other organized crime groups to make extra money will fighting the Second CW. Global tensions begin to rise once again due to the Corporate Wars. 2031 - Kuwait becomes fearful that the Second Corporate War will cause disorder among the population. However, several companies bride the Kuwaiti government to stay out of the conflict. Meanwhile, Iraq takes sides in the conflict and supplies companies it likes best and Qatar hires its own PMCs to combat Corporate PMCs. 2032 - As the Second Corporate War goes on, The Chinese and Vietnamese company become nemesis. The Chinese Corporation bribes a corrupt military official to supply the corporation with military grade vehicles and explosives. Once these weapons are unleashed on the battlefield, the Vietnamese corporation does the same. The Vietnamese and Chinese corporation's intense hatred influences the Chinese and Vietnamese governments. Both countries believe if their corporation wins they will gain prestige, humiliate it's rival, and gain even more resources. 2034 - The Second Corporate War ends but not officially. The Kuwait Agreement is created ending the war for most. Under the agreement between corporations, Kuwait is divided into corporate districts with no regard to the Kuwaiti government and Iraq and Qatar are to left alone. The Kuwait Agreement Council is established to ensure the Kuwaiti government remains under corporate influences and to enforce the agreement. The Chinese and Vietnamese corporation refuse to abide by the agreement and continue their war in Iraq and Qatar. They end their conflict in Kuwait so not to bring a Corporate Coalition against them. With the loss of Kuwait as a battle ground, they move on Azerbaijan and start a political war for control of Baku. 2037 - The Vietnamese government begins to provide soldiers and more advanced military equipment to the Vietnamese Corporation to give them the upper hand. Chinese spies in Vietnam discover this, gather information, and present it to the UN. China and dozens of "civil" countries brand Vietnam a greedy warmonger. Vietnam is outraged and two months later declares war on China. No one major comes to help either side. (In this timeline Vietnam and China are two super powers along with Germany, the US, Russia, and Brazil.) 2038 - After two years of costly war, Vietnam uses a biological agent, P-11, on China to cripple their army and production of war goods. P-11 is extremely effective but quickly becomes uncontrollable and spreads through Asia at lightning speeds. Before the West can react, P-11 pops up on every continent expect Antarctica. 2040 - Within two years, P-11 has caused the collapse of dozens of countries and has killed 43% of the world population. Within the next 20 years, the world would devolve into anarchy. Militaries will go rouge, Government Remnants will lay in hiding for the right time to strike, gangs and militias will reign supreme. People will struggle to survive this new world and living from Today to Tomorrow is a blessing. Why? Because, War, War never changes. 2060 - This is where RP begins, in the ruined decay of civilization’s footstep. By now, an entire immune generation has reached adulthood. While their elders still fear P-11, they move forward to pioneer new civilizations. With these new civilizations comes new wars, friendship, and challenges.